Proyecto Salvación Planeta 72831
by masterlarry
Summary: La raza humana está en crisis, el sol se pone cada vez más y más caliente, los humanos, en un intento desesperado por salvarse, crean un portal para viajar a otros mundos, uno de esos es Equestria, pero no va a ser tan fácil como ellos creen. Secretos que la princesa Celestia celosamente escondía serán revelados y una guerra entre humanos y Equestrianos comenzara. (esenas gore)
1. Prologo

**Proyecto Salvación Planeta "****72831****"**

**Prologo.**

Hola lectores, este es mi nuevo proyecto, tengo un capítulo de esta historia adelantado, así que subiré el capítulo 1 cuando haya terminado el capítulo 2, para que no esté estresado por qué me retrase con el capítulo. Sin más que anunciarles, que lo disfruten.

**La Tierra, año 3050.**

**La tierra había cambiado muchísimo, había tecnología que siglos atrás nunca imaginamos que podría existir, pero no todo era bueno, el sol estaba envejeciendo y se ponía cada vez más y más caliente, (N.A. – Cuando un sol envejece se pone más y más caliente hasta que explota) todos los gobiernos del mundo se habían unido, se habían dado cuenta que era una estupidez pelear, pero había pasado mucho y el planeta estaba en peligro, no eran suposiciones o cosa de que tenían que reciclar, esto ya era serio, los científicos más inteligentes del mundo se juntaron y estimaron que a la tierra le quedaba 50 años, pasando de ese límite los rayos del sol comenzarían a afectar a los humanos, epidemias de cáncer de piel y otras enfermedades atacarían a la raza humana. Los gobernantes de todos los países al igual que los científicos más inteligentes del mundo estaban en una mesa redonda debatiendo que hacer para salir del planeta, habían logrado hacer naves que les permitían salir fácilmente del planeta, pero no habían perfeccionado la velocidad de la luz y se tardarían siglos y siglos en llegar a otro planeta, todas las ideas se tomaban seriamente, no importaba que tan loca se escuchaba, pues estaban al borde de la extinción, los gobiernos daban el 75% del dinero que su país ganaba para idear un plan medianamente funcional. **

**Habían pasaron tres años desde que habían empezado a debatir, muchas ideas se habían probado, pero simplemente era imposible. Un científico alemán había estudiado como crear una grieta en el espacio, y controlarlo por medio de un aparato para que al atravesar la grieta, entraras a otro planeta, pero era peligroso, porque los planetas que elegía estaban tan lejos que era imposible saber dónde estaban o si eran habitables, el científico lo comento en la mesa redonda.**

Científico alemán – Hay una probabilidad del 51% de que funcione y 49% de que haga un agujero negro que destruya todo el sistema solar –

**Todos consideraron la idea, al final le dieron luz verde al proyecto, estuvieron cinco años construyendo el dispositivo, era una máquina que hacia una grieta en el espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que una sonda entrara a investigar. Ya había llegado el día que encenderían la máquina y enviarían la sonda a investigar.**

Jefe del proyecto – Bien, esta es nuestra esperanza para sobrevivir, encendiendo celda de energí –

Científico – Celd en funcionamiento –

Jefe – Activen celd –

Científico – Celd en funcionamiento –

Jefe – Activen celd –

Científico – Celd en funcionamiento –

Jefe – Prepárense todos… Proyecto Salvación 791… activado –

**El líder presiono un botón azul (N.A. – Los botones rojos están pasados de moda:P) la maquina encendió, un chispa apareció en medio de la máquina, una grieta de color azul comenzó a aparecer .**

Científico – celdas de energía estables, Proyecto Salvación 791 en funcionamiento –

**Los científicos y representantes de las naciones celebraban, tenían una forma de salir, pero lo más difícil estaba por venir, ¿Qué era?, encontrar un planeta 100% idéntico a la Tierra y si estaba habitado hacer un pacto con sus habitantes. **

**La Tierra, año 3083.**

**Habían pasado 33 años desde que el Proyecto Salvación 791 se había iniciado, pero todos los planetas están deshabitados o incompatibles con las necesidades de la raza humana, los gobiernos estaban desesperados, solo esperaban encontrar un planeta compatible y rápido. **

**23 de Septiembre del 3083.**

**Instalaciones del Área 51.**

Científico – Planeta número "72831" sonda lista para reconocimiento –

Científico – Sonda lista, iniciando reconocimiento –

**La sonda se elevó y atravesó la grieta, lo primero que vieron fue un gran bosque.**

Líder – Wow, un bosque, inicien análisis –

**Un científico presiono un botón y después de 30 segundos la información llego.**

Científico – Oxigeno 100% compatible, Flora y fauna, temperaturas ideales para que nuestra raza viva ahí, gravedad 98% compatible –

Líder – ¿98? –

Científico – No hay nada de qué preocuparse, al entrar nos sentiremos más livianos, pero nada de qué preocuparse –

Líder – Muy bien, inicien la exploración de terreno –

Científico – Muy bien –

**El científico tomo una palanca y comenzó a maniobrar la sonda, sobrevoló por el bosque hasta que en la pantalla se observó claramente un pueblo.**

Científico – Eso es… ¿Un pueblo? –

Jefe – Parece que sí, sigue, tenemos que ver quiénes son los que viven aquí –

**La sonda sobrevoló el pueblo, acerco la cámara a uno de ellas que caminaba por el pueblo y lo escaneo.**

Científico – Mmm… al parecer son cuadrúpedos, minen un metro máximo, al parecer son ponys, son muy pequeños para ser caballos, tienen inteligencia avanzada –

Jefe – ¿Algo más? –

Científico – No parecen hostiles –

Jefe – Continúe –

**Continuaron sobrevolando la zona, analizando más sujetos, al poco tiempo descubrieron otra cosa.**

Científico – Al parecer no solo habitan ponys aquí, sino que habitan… unicornios –

Jefe – ¿Unicornios? –

Científicos – Al parecer algunos tienen algo parecido a un cuerno en su frente, solo hemos visto que leviten cosas, pero tal vez hagan más –

Jefe – Mmm animales mitológicos, interesante, continue –

**Siguieron recolectando datos hasta que un pony alado se puso en frente de la sonda.**

Científico – Jefe al parecer un… pegaso… nos bloquea el paso –

Jefe - ¿Qué? ¿Un pegaso?... ¿Hay más animales mitológicos aparte de unicornios y pegaso? –

Pegaso – ¿Qué es esto?... hola – **El Pegaso le da un golpecito **– Wow… es duro, y esta frio… ¿Pero qué es? –

Jefe – Sal de ahí rápido, no queremos alarmar a los habitantes de este mundo –

**La sonda se dio la vuelta y salió volando a toda velocidad.**

Pegaso – Hey ¿A dónde vas? – **El pegaso salió a toda velocidad hacia el objeto extraño.**

**Momentos atrás "Pensamientos de Rainbow Dash"**

**Me levante tranquilamente, como todos los día, Fluttershy me había pedido que fuera a su casa, como no quería ser descortés le dije que sí, termine de desayunar, emprendí vuelo y salí de mi casa, volé tranquilamente, era un bonito día y la verdad tenía algo de sueño, una luz me pego en los ojos segándome un momento.**

Rainbow Dash – Ha… mis ojos – **Me talle los ojos para poder ver bien **– ¿Que… es eso? –

**Volé rápidamente hacia la cosa que me había segado y me puse enfrente de ella.**

Rainbow Dash - ¿Qué es eso?... hola – **Le dio un leve golpe con mi casco… es duro y frio, como las armaduras de los guardias reales **- Wow… es duro, y esta frio… ¿Pero qué es? –

**Lo observe detenidamente, era de mi tamaño, tenía un gran ojo y estaba volando, pero no tenía alas, debajo del salía una llama, que raro, esa cosa se dio la vuelta y salió volando… wow vuela muy rápido.**

Rainbow Dash – Hey ¿A dónde vas? – **Fui volando lo más rápido posible, después de unos segundos lo logre alcanzar, je no es rival para mí **– Hey alto, ¿A dónde vas? –

**La tierra "Área 51".**

Científico – El pegaso nos sigue jefe –

Jefe - ¿Qué?, rayos, piérdelo, aumenta la velocidad –

**El Científico lentamente subió una palanca y la sonda aumento la velocidad.**

**Pensamientos de Rainbow Dash.**

**La cosa esa es muy rápida, no puede ser más que yo, aumente la velocidad, la cosa esa aumenta más y más.**

**La tierra "Área 51".**

Jefe – No puede ser más rápido que nosotros, máxima velocidad, no nos arriesgaremos a que nos siga –

**El científico giro en botón y lo presiono, la sonda tomo la máxima velocidad y se adentró al bosque.**

**Pensamientos de Rainbow Dash.**

**Casi la alcanzaba cuando de pronto… la cosa salió disparada… la onda que dejo al volar me aturdió y me obligo a detenerme.**

Rainbow Dash – ¿Que acaba de pasar?... esa cosa… es más rápida que yo… como sea, Fluttershy me debe estar esperando – **Resignada salí volando a la casa de Fluttershy.**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**La tierra "Área 51".**

**La sonda entro a la grieta y aterrizo en el cuarto de lanzamiento.**

Jefe – No puedo creer que casi se arruina la exploración –

Científico – Ya lo creo, tendremos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez –

Jefe – Por ahora hay que estudiar las lecturas del planeta, recarguen la sonda para una exploración mañana a primera hora –

**24 de Septiembre del 3083.**

**La Tierra "Área 51".**

**Muy temprano en la mañana, los científicos estaban en el Área 51 para hacer un segundo reconocimiento del Planeta número "72831".**

Científico – Sistemas en funcionamiento –

Jefe – ¿Sonda lista? –

Científico – Sonda lista para el despegue –

Jefe – Inicia el segundo reconocimiento –

**El científico apretó un botón y comenzó a controlar la sonda, la elevo y atravesó la grieta apareciendo en el mismo bosque, sobrevoló el bosque y en la pantalla se mostró que en medio de bosque dos creaturas luchaban, la sonda analizo a las creaturas y los resultados fueron desconcertantes.**

Científico – Jefe… los resultados dicen que un es… un manticore –

Jefe – ¿Un manticore?... Wow –

Científico – La otra creatura es… una hidra –

Jefe – Wow, cuantos animales habrá… como sea, sigue con el reconocimiento, esta vez hay que ser más cuidadosos –

Científico – Si jefe –

**La sonda analizo los habitantes por un largo tiempo, cuanto analizo a una especie de lagarto bebe en el lomo de una unicornio.**

Científico – La sonda detecto otra forma de vida inteligente –

Jefe – Datos –

Científico – ½ metro, reptil… ¿Acaba de escupir una flama? –

Jefe – Ahora un dragón, este planeta se pone cada vez mejor –

**Pensamientos de Spike.**

**Hoy era un buen día, no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, era perfecto, como siempre me levante temprano para organizar la biblioteca, un rato después Twilight se levantó.**

Twilight – Buenos días Spike –

Spike – Buenos días –

Twilight – Spike ¿Me podrías acompañar a comprar unas cosas? –

Spike – Claro –

**Salimos de la biblioteca, me dio una lista y me subí a su lomo, estuvimos un rato comprando, cuando sentí una extraña sensación, como si algo me siguiera, voltee para los lados y no había nada, voltee para arriba y había una… cosa… era redonda y muy brillante, al parecer nos seguía a mí y a Twilight.**

Spike – Twilight, una cosa nos está siguiendo desde el cielo –

**Twilight volteo para arriba y también pudo observar la cosa redonda y brillante.**

Twilight – ¿Qué es esa cosa? –

Spike – Sigue caminando, a ver si nos vuelve a seguir –

**Twilight siguió caminando, al parecer nos seguía, después de un rato se alejó y se adentró al bosque.**

Twilight – Eso sí que fue extraño… ¿Qué era esa cosa? –

Spike – No sé, pero no creo que sea algo muy bueno –

**De pronto llego Rainbow a toda velocidad.**

Rainbow Dash – Twilight, algo muy raro pasó ayer –

Twilight – Tranquila Rainbow, ¿Qué paso? –

**Rainbow le conto que le había sucedido ayer por la mañana.**

Rainbow Dash – Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando voló mas rápido y lo perdí de vista –

Twilight – Wow, acabamos de ver la misma cosa –

Spike – Si, nos siguió por un rato y luego se fue –

Rainbow Dash – Que raro… ¿Qué será esa cosa? –

Twilight – No sé, le informare a la princesa de esto –

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**La Tierra "Área 51".**

**La sonda volvió de la Exploración, había conseguido nuevos datos de las especies que habitaban ese planeta.**

Científico – Los resultados fueron muy satisfactorios –

Jefe – Este planeta cada vez me sorprende más, mañana será la última exploración, buscaremos donde está la ciudad más cercana, ahí debe estar su gobernante –

**Equestria "PonyVille".**

**Twilight había terminado de hacer sus compras, tomo un pergamino, una pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir.**

Twilight – "Querida princesa Celestica. Hoy ocurrió un acontecimiento muy extraño, en la mañana Salí de compras con mi asistente Spike, mientras caminábamos Spike noto que algo nos seguía, al parecer es una esfera del tamaño de un pony, con un ojo, también vuela, pero no tiene alas, ¿Usted sabe que es princesa? Espero su respuesta. Su leal alumna Twilight Sparkle".

**Al poco tiempo Spike escupió una carta, Spike la leyó en voz alta.**

Spike – "Mi querida estudiante Twilight. Gracias por ponerme al tanto, ahora mismo comenzare a investigar ese extraño acontecimiento, infórmame si es visto otra vez en PonyVille. Princesa Celestia."

Twilight – Bueno, solo queda esperar a que la princesa nos diga que es –

**La tierra "Área 51"**

**25 de Septiembre del 3083. **

**Eran las 5:00 A.M. en el Área 51, había muchos científicos en una sala de controles, en un cuarto muy largo había una sonda y al final del cuarto la máquina que salvaría a la raza humana. Hoy era el último día que mandarían a la sonda a investigar, esta vez buscarían una ciudad, querían saber dónde vivía el gobernante de ese mundo, todo estaba listo para iniciar.**

Jefe – Inicia la última exploración –

**La máquina al final del cuarto se encendió apareciendo una grieta azul, la sonda despego y se metió en la grieta, la sonda apareció en el mismo bosque, se elevó más y más hasta que pudieron ver un gran castillo en una montaña.**

Jefe – Eso es lo que buscábamos, dirígete a ese lugar –

Científico – Si jefe – ** El científico apretó un botón y la sonda salió disparada a la cuidad.**

**Pasaron quince minutos y la sonda por fin llego, la cuidad no era muy grande, al parecer este mundo estaba en la edad media, Exploro por unas horas, los datos eran los mismos que los del pueblo, la sonda estaba a punto de irse, hasta que enfoco a un caballo con cuerno y alas que se asomaba de un balcón.**

Jefe – ¿Qué es eso? –

Científico – según las lecturas, es hembra, mide 1.90 tiene alas y cuerno, tiene una corona en la frente, supongo que es su reina –

Jefe – La encontramos –

**Lo que la pantalla mostraba era una yegua blanca, sus alas y su cerno eran muy grandes.**

**Canterlot "1:16 P.M.**

**Pensamientos de Celestia.**

**Estaba parada en el balcón de mi alcoba, estaba un poco fastidiada de la junta de los reinos que asistí. **

Celestia – Por fin termino la junta con los reinos, ese rey grifo es muy obstinado, "Suspiro" al menos ya termino –

**Estaba mirando el cielo tranquilamente, cando sentí una sensación rara… como si me estuvieran vigilando, voltee para mi izquierda y había una… cosa… era muy brillante… y tenía un gran ojo… será la cosa que mi estudiante vio en la mañana.**

**La Tierra "Área 51"**

Científico – Oh no… nos vio –

Jefe – Sal de ahí ¡rápido! –

**El científico giro un botón y lo presiono, la sonda salió disparada al bosque, la sonda tardo 8 minutos en llegar, al llegar se metió en la grieta.**

Jefe – Esta fue la última exploración, mañana enviaremos a la F.E.M. a hacer el primer contacto –

**Pensamientos de Celestia.**

**La… cosa… se dio cuenta que la mire, se dio la vuelta y salió volando a una gran velocidad.**

Celestia – Tengo que informarle a mi estudiante –

**Tome un royo de papiro, un tintero y una pluma y comencé a escribir lo que vi hoy. **

**La Tierra "Área 51"**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**El general y los Científicos salieron de la sala, mañana harían el primer contacto. Una pregunta quedo sin respuesta, ¿Quiénes eran los F.E.M.?, cuando los gobiernos se fusionaron, reclutaron a los mejores de todos los países y los entrenaron para que ellos hicieran contacto con los seres del mundo al que fueran, fueron entrenados en todas las artes de lucha, la fuerza letal y no letal, y ya era hora de que actuaran. **

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, como les dije al principio, cuando termine el capítulo 2 subiré el capítulo 1, para que no esté estresado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un valiente soldado

**Proyecto Salvación Planeta "****72831****"**

**Capítulo 1.**

Hola lectores, esta es la primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto, espero que lo disfruten.

**La tierra "Área 51"**

**26 de Septiembre del 3083.**

**Era un nuevo día en las instalaciones del Área 51, hoy enviarían a un soldado de la F.E.M. haría el primer contacto. Todos estaban presentes, era su última esperanza.**

Jefe – Soldado William, sabe lo que tiene que hacer –

William – Si, ir en dirección al castillo de rey e intentar hacer un pacto con el –

Jefe – Te daremos armas, ¡Solo para defensa! Ahí hay animales mitológicos muy peligrosos, no quiero ningún civil herido –

William – Si señor –

**El soldado tomo su equipó que consiste de: ****unos "****Telemetro bushnell sport 450****", (binoculares) también una "****Colt 1911"(pistola), una "M4A1"(****fusiles de asalto automáticos)**** y tres ****Granada de fragmentación M67, unos lentes de sol que tenían una cámara y micrófono que transmitían en vivo a la base, además de un mapa que lo llevaría hacia el castillo. **

**Los científicos encendieron la máquina, el soldado, juntó con su equipo y el mapa entro a la grieta.**

**Equestria "Bosque EverFree".**

**El soldado de la F.E.M. salió de la grieta, se encontraba en un bosque con árboles muy grandes que dejaban filtrar muy poca luz.**

William – Señor, entre, me siento más ligero… es extraño –

Jefe – Concéntrese en la misión, el mapa lo llevara al castillo del rey, no quiero civiles heridos, ¡ME ESCUCHO! –

William – Si señor, dirigirme al castillo, nada de heridos, cambio y fuera –

**El soldado guardo el comunicador con el que estaba hablando con el jefe de la misión, miro por un instante su mapa, tenía que ir al sur, así que con paso veloz se fue en dirección sur.**

**Había pasado más de una hora, extrañamente no se sentía cansado, el solo suponía que era porque no había tanta gravedad, de repente escucho un arbusto que se movía, rápidamente saco su ****M4A1 y la apunto al arbusto, del arbusto salió una manticora.**

William – ¿Pero qué es eso? –

**Lo único que William sabía era que no parecía amistoso, la bestia salió corriendo con intención de hacerlo su almuerzo, rápidamente apunto a la cabeza y le dio una ráfaga de tiros, al parecer solo le saco un poco de sangre, el soldado da un giro hacia la derecha, haciendo que la bestia choque contra un árbol y haciendo que quede mareada, rápidamente saco una granada, le quito el seguro y se la puso en la boca, corrió hacia un árbol y se cubrió, de pronto el estómago de la manticora explota, haciendo que pedazos de intestinos manche los árboles y el suelo.**

William – Wow, son muy resistentes, tendré que cuidarme de esas cosas de ahora en adelante –

**El soldado miro su mapa, tenía que seguir por el sur. Pasaron 54 minutos desde que le había explotado el estómago a esa manticora, William comía una tableta de chocolate, necesitaría mucha energía, pues al parecer había creaturas muy salvajes, de repente su comunicador comienza a sonar.**

William – ¿Si señor? –

Jefe – ¿Cómo vas soldado?–

William – Llevo un poco más de ¼ recorrido, a este paso tendré que dormir en la sima de un árbol –

Jefe – Muy bien, repórteme cuando hayas llegado, cambio y fuera –

**William guardo el comunicador y prosiguió con su camino. Ya llevaba una hora caminando, había llegado a un gran arroyo, por suerte había un tronco caído, con un poco de dificultad paso, pero de entre los arboles de asomo una hidra de tres cabezas.**

William – ¡Una hidra! –

**William saco su ****M4A1, le apunto a la cabeza de en medio y le disparo una ráfaga, la cabeza dio un grito y gallo al piso, provocando que la hidra callera, pero se levantó rápido, las dos cabezas que seguían vivas corrieron a él, rápidamente disparo a la de la izquierda, haciendo que gritara y callera muerta, la hidra estaba muy será, le disparo a las patas delanteras, la hidra se calló y la cabeza quedo a cinco metros de él, le apunto y le disparo, haciendo que gritara y muriera. **

William – No puede ser… creí que moriría –

**El nervioso soldado se sentó en el suelo a descansar y recuperar la compostura, luego se comió ½ barra de chocolate, al terminar se levantó, tomo su arma y siguió caminando, en el camino tomo un poco de agua para refrescarse.**

**Ya había caído la noche, al parecer el día duraba quince horas, el soldado había caminado seis horas, estaba sentado en la sima de un árbol, abajo, a unos diez metros había una fogata, la prendió para evitar que animales salvajes se acercaran.**

William – Este sí que fue un día muy loco – **Dijo mientras se terminaba una bolsa de fruta deshidratada **– Mejor descanso, mañana tendré que caminar unas cinco horas… tal vez un poco menos, y quien sabe con cuántos animalejos me topare – **William cerro los ojos y se durmió.**

**Un día antes.**

**Equestria "Canterlot".**

**La princesa Celestia abrió un cajón y del cajón saco una pluma, papiro y un tintero, y empezó a escribir. **

Celestia – "Mi fiel estudiante Twilight. Hace unos momentos acabo de ver a la misma creatura que viste en PonyVille, Lo siento, pero no sé qué clase de creatura sea, te recomiendo que tengas suma precaución y evita que se acerque a PonyVille. Princesa Celestia" – **Celestia hiso brillar la carta y la mando a su estudiante **– Espero que no se vuelva a aparecer –

**Bosque EverFree.**

**William despertó lentamente, había pasado una buena noche, al parecer había funcionado el poner una fogata abajo, saco una bolsa de fruta deshidratada y se la comió, después de desayunar tomo sus cosas y con cuidado bajo del árbol y se dirigió hacia el sur, tenía un largo camino por recorrer.**

**William llevaba tres horas caminando, solo se había topado con animales inofensivos, camino por un rato, cuando escucho un rugido, rápidamente se pone detrás de un árbol y saca su ****M4A1, en ese momento dos dragones aparecen cerca de él, al parecer estaban peleando entre ellos.**

William – Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta –

**William se alejaba lentamente, en ese momento uno de los dragones cae muerto, el que quedo vivo se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba y soltó un rugido.**

William – Oh no –

**En un intento desesperado por asustar a la creatura, le quito el seguro a una granada y la lanzo, por desgracia no le hiso nada, William salió corriendo mientras un dragón lo intentaba devorar, lo único que podía hacer es intentar perderlo, después de un rato de correr se logró esconder en una cueva sin que el dragón se diera cuenta.**

William – "Agitado" Porque… tenía que… perseguirme… un dragón – **Dijo intentando recuperar la calma.**

**Después de descansar y comer ½ barra de chocolate miro el mapa.**

William – "Suspiro" Acorte mucho camino – **Mira por un momento el cielo **– Casi anochece… me queda más o menos dos horas de luz –

**Después de asegurarse de que tuviera todo siguió su camino.**

**William estaba encima de un árbol, debajo había una fogata, estaba comiendo una bolsa de fruta deshidratada.**

William – Si que fue un día muy agitado, al menos recorrí un buen tramo – **William da un gran bostezo **– Mejor me duermo, quien sabe con qué creaturas me topare mañana –

**El soldado cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un poco.**

**Ya era un nuevo día, ya faltaba poco para que llegara a Canterlot, después de asegurarse de que no se le olvidara nada, retomo el camino.**

**Dos horas después.**

**El camino había sido tranquilo… por suerte, estaba escondido en un árbol, al frene estaba la ciudad de Canterlot.**

William – "Susurro" Al fin llegue, tengo que reportárselo al general – **El soldado saco el comunicador **– "Susurro" Señor estoy en frente de la ciudad, espero ordenes –

Jefe – Muy bien soldado, entre con precaución, si algún tipo de autoridad te ve, hazle saber que no eres hostil, cambio –

William – Si señor, cambio y fuera – **Dijo guardando el comunicador **– Bueno, ojala no piensen que soy hostil –

**El soldado salió de su escondite, cruzo las vías y entro a la ciudad, el soldado camino por la ciudad, en dirección al castillo, como era de esperarse al verlo se fueron a esconder a sus casas.**

William – Era obvia esa reacción, si un pony que habla llega a una ciudad, reaccionaríamos así –

**Camino tranquilamente hasta que lo inevitable paso, dos ponys con armaduras doradas se acercaron a el.**

Guardia 1 – Alto ahí – **Grito el guardia de la derecha.**

Guardia 2 – Identifíquese – **Dijo el de la izquierda.**

William – Soy un soldado de otro mundo, vengo a hablar con el gobernante de aquí, mis intenciones no son hostiles –

**Los guardias se quedaron callados un momento, después de compartir miradas el de la izquierda dijo.**

Guardia 2 – Muy bien, acompáñenos –

**Los guardias encaminaron al soldado a la sala del trono, en todo momento le apuntaban con sus lanzas. Después de caminar por un rato, llegaron a una gran puerta, dos guardias abrieron la puerta y dejaron entrar al humano.**

Guardia 1 – Princesa – **Dijo haciendo una reverencia, al igual que el 2do guardia.**

Celestia – ¿Que sucede? – **Dijo, mirando a William con intriga.**

Guardia 2 – Este soldado dice ser de otro mundo, quiere hablar con usted –

Celestia – Déjenos solos un momento –

Ambos guardias – Si princesa – **Dijeron y se retiraron.**

**William escucho como las puertas se cerraban.**

**La tierra "Área 51".**

**En el área 51 estaban reunidos los representantes de todos los países, viendo la transmisión en vivo, todos vieron con caridad a la extraña yegua blanca con alas y cuerno que se levantaba del trono.**

**Equestria "Canterlot".**

Celestia – ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? – **Dijo con mucha calma y serenidad **

**El soldado no se dejó engañar por ese tono, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba muy alerta a sus movimientos.**

William – Soy el soldado William, vine representando a la Tierra para pedirle alojamiento aquí –

Celestia – ¿Porque solicita alojamiento? –

William – Nuestro planeta está en crisis, en unos años toda nuestra raza quedara extinta –

**Pensamientos de Celestia.**

**Como una raza tan repugnante viene a mi reino a pedir alojamiento, ya expulse a su raza una vez, lo hare las veces que sea necesario… no puedo dejar que vuelva a su mundo.**

**Narrador 3ra persona**

Celestia – No sé – **Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de el **– En mi reino no hay espacio para que su raza pueda vivir, dudo que ¼ parte de su raza pueda caber –

**William comenzaba a desconfiar más y, que estuviera caminando al redor de él le desconfiaba aún más.**

William – No se preocupe, no tenemos que quedarnos en su pueblo, nos podemos quedar en el bosque –

**La princesa se posicionaba detrás de él y cargaba su cuerno, un campo de fuerza anti sonido cubrió el salón del trono, volvió a cargar y le lanzo un rayo, William pudo notarlo por el reflejo del arma, William dio un giro hacia la derecha, esquivando el rayo.**

William – A qué viene tanta hostilidad –

Celestia – Jamás les daré el permiso de quedarse, me tomo mucho en expulsar a tu raza en la antigüedad, no permitiré que convivan con mis súbditos – **Dijo lanzando rayos.**

**El soldado solo podía esquivar los rayos, no tenía permitido hacer nada hostil, además de que era su única oportunidad de salvarse.**

William – Por favor princesa – **Dijo esquivando otro rayo **– Nuestra raza está a punto de extinguirse – **decía mientras corría alrededor de ella, esquivando rayos **– Solo nos queda unos años más, por favor –

Celestia – ¡Nunca! Su raza es una peste, no me daría más gusto que verlos morir –

William – Me está obligando a tomar medidas drásticas, por favor – **Dijo intentando razonar.**

**El soldado se distrajo y recibió un rayo en el pecho, mandándolo cuatro metros atrás, el soldado se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, soltó un quejido de dolor y, con las fuerzas que aun tenia, le apunto a la princesa.**

William – Alto – **Dijo apuntándole con su pistola **– No me obligue – **La princesa volvió a cargar su cuerno lista para disparar, El soldado, pensando en todo momento que su raza ya estaba perdida, jalo el gatillo y le disparo en la pata izquierda **– La próxima vez no fallare, alto –

**La princesa lanzo un rayo en la arma, mandándola unos metros atrás.**

Celestia – ¡HAAAA!– **La princesa se cayó al piso, aguantando el gran dolor **– Si su raza logra sobrevivir… ¡Yo misma los matare! – **La princesa le lanzo otro rayo, esta vez le impacto en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**La Tierra "Área 51"**

**Los científicos estaban con la boca abierta, cada palabra que la princesa había dicho, era… muy extraño.**

Jefe – ¿Nuestra raza… vivió en ese mundo? –

Científico – Y la princesa… ¿Los mato? –

Científico 2 – Señor, el soldado William esta inconsciente, al parecer la cámara se dañó, pero todavía tenemos audio –

Jefe – Asegúrate de grabar todo, quiero que manden a un equipo de cuatro para una misión de rescate… si la princesa quiere guerra, la tendrá –

Científico – Pero señor, es nuestra única esperanza, tal vez no tengamos tiempo para encontrar otro planeta –

Jefe – Tal vez, dijiste… todavía tenemos oportunidad de sobrevivir, aunque esa posibilidad sea casi nula –

**Un soldado tomo un teléfono y apretó un botón.**

Soldado – Envíen a un equipo de cuatro, de inmediato – **Finalizo y colgó **– El equipo llegara pronto – **Le informo al jefe.**

**Todos los que estaban presentes escucharon como algo de cuatro patas bajaba escaleras, todos sabían lo que estaba pasando, aunque solo hubiera audio.**

**Equestria "Canterlot"**

**1 Hora y ½ después.**

**El soldado William estaba atado a una cama de metal, su vista era borrosa y le dolía el cuerpo.**

William – "Quejido" ¿Dónde estoy? – **El soldado intento liberarse, pero era inútil, estaba muy débil.**

Celestia – Al fin despertó, por un momento pensé que había muerto –

William – ¡Princesa!, ¡libéreme ahora! – **Dijo, mientras intentaba liberarse.**

Celestia – No entiende la situación en la que esta, usted no está en posición de exigir, sabe algo, hace muchos años su raza vivía aquí, el reino de los humanos estaba alado de este reino, pero su reino comenzó a evolucionar, no tenían magia ni alas, tampoco eran muy fuertes, pero… de alguna forma… se las arreglaban para ser una metrópolis, no había pueblitos, no, había edificios grandes, comenzaron a crear armas más fuertes, para proteger su reino, pues, en su reino rondaban las creaturas más fuertes y temibles, por eso su raza era muy respetada, por eso los tuve que eliminar, porque comenzaron a ser una amenaza, podían en cualquier momento atacar nuestro reino con facilidad y, aunque no lo hubieran hecho, no permitiría que su raza se mesclara con la mía. Después de haberlos eliminado… me arrepentí, podía haber capturado unos cuantos para estudiarlos, pero ahora… estas aquí, y me asegurare de estudiar cada parte de tu cuerpo –

**William estaba confundido y muy asustado, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que la princesa planeaba.**

William – No… espere… no lo haga… usted lo acaba de decir, nuestra raza esta fácilmente tres veces más avanzada que antes… no hay necesidad de una guerra… deje que mi raza se quede en el bosque, le prometo que no molestaremos a su especie… pero por favor –

Celestia – Mmm… la oferta es tentadora… pero no, prefiero estudiarte –

**La princesa hiso aparecer una tela enrollada, desenrollo la tela y en ella había instrumentos quirúrgicos.**

**La Tierra "Área 51"**

**Todos los presentes, incluido los soldados, estaban más que sorprendidos por la confesión que la princesa acababa de hacer, lo siguiente que escucharon es un grito de dolor, por desgracia sabían que estaba haciendo la princesa.**

Jefe – "Golpe en la mesa"No permitiré que uno de mis soldados muera en vano – **El jefe inhalo profundo **– El soldado tenía familiares –

**Un científico tecleo un poco.**

Científico – Su padre murió en batalla, su única familia es su madre –

Jefe – ¿Alguna novia o esposa? –

Científico – Por desgracia si, esposa, una hija de nueve años –

Jefe – Envíele una carta de condolencias y pensión de por vida para la hija –

Científico – Si señor –

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una inevitable guerra

**Proyecto Salvación Planeta "****72831****"**

**Capítulo 2. **

Hola lectores, por fin termine el capítulo 3, por eso me demore en subir este, estos capítulos han sido de más de 2000 palabras y eso no me gusta, el siguiente será mucho más largo, tal vez mas de doble… unos 5000, la razón de la demora fueron varias, en primera me dio un bloqueo de ideas, a veces me daba, pero me duraba unas dos horas, pero este me duro tres días, la segunda es que tenía un estrés que ni yo o aguantaba, y la verdad no tenía la paciencia de sentarme y escribir… lo que por lo general no me molesta. Sin más que explicar, que lo disfruten.

**28 de ****Septiembre del 3083.**

**Era un nuevo día en el Área 51, en una sala estaban los mejores científicos de todo el mundo, monitoreando el portal para que fuera seguro. Ese día otro soldado entraría al portal e iría al mismo lugar que fue el soldado William, pero sería diferente, esta vez no sería en son de paz, el soldado Cristopher iría a pedir una explicación del porqué del acto tan violento que la reina tubo con el soldado.**

Jefe – Soldado, ya vio el reporte del soldado William y sabe que le puede pasar si lo capturan –

Christopher – Si señor –

Jefe – Muy bien, tome su equipo y proceda, tenga extrema precaución, y procure que nadie lo vea, es muy probable que la reina haya alertado a sus guardias –

Christopher – Si señor –

**El soldado tomo su equipo, que era el mismo que William, entro a la grieta y apareció en el bosque, después de hablar con el jefe, para rectificar la misión, se dirigió hacia su destino.**

**Un día después.**

**Cristopher caminaba por ese bosque, tenía un poco de sangre en el uniforme, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Después de caminar por un rato más, al fin pudo divisar la ciudad, como había dicho el jefe, había más guardias que en el reporte de William. Cristopher apretó un botón que estaba a un lado de los lentes.**

Christopher – Puede verlo señor – **Susurro.**

Jefe – Si soldado, proceda con precaución –

Christopher – Si señor –

**El soldado se adentró en el bosque comenzó a rodear la ciudad, hasta que encontró un camino de tierra que al parecer conectaba con el castillo. El soldado salió de su escondite y, con mucho cuidado recorrió ese camino.**

Christopher – Hay demasiados guardias, tendré que caminar en silencio –

**Después de recorrer el camino, por fin tenía el castillo enfrente de él, el problema era que había dos guardias vigilando constantemente.**

Christopher – ¿Y ahora como paso? – **Se preguntó por un momento **– Ya se –

**Christopher tomo una roca de tamaño considerado y la lanzo hacia un lado, la roca hiso un sonido bastante fuerte.**

Guardia – Que fue eso – **Se preguntó, volteando a ver el lugar donde provenía el sonido.**

Guardia 2 – Ve a revisar, la princesa nos pidió que vigiláramos –

Guardia – "Suspiro" Ya se – **Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde había hecho ruido la roca.**

**Christopher aprovecho que el guardia estaba distraído, se acercó y le dio un golpe en la nuca con su arma y sostuvo su cuerpo para que no callera, se lo puso en la espalda y lo escondió en unos arbustos y se volvió a esconder, pues el guardia estaba volviendo.**

Guardia – ¿A dónde se fue?... de seguro se fue al baño o algo así –

**El soldado se puso detrás de él y le pego en la nuca, provocando que el guardia se desmallara, lo tomo y lo escondió en el mismo lugar que el 1er guardia.**

Christopher – Ahora debo averiguar el cómo subir – **El soldado miro hacia arriba y noto que había un balcón un poco lejos **– Mmm… tal vez llegue –

**Christopher saco un lanza garfios, apunto al balcón y jalo el gatillo, el garfio salió disparado y se clavó en la pared, Christopher jalo un poco la cuerda para asegurarse de que fuera seguro. Lentamente comenzó a subir por un costado del castillo, después de unos minutos de subir, por fin se sostuvo de la orilla del balcón pero en se momento llego un guardia, que se asomó por el balcón.**

Guardia – "Suspiro" Que día tan aburrido – **Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.**

**Christopher aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo escondió en el balcón.**

**Unos minutos después.**

**Christopher estaba frente a una gran puerta, según el reporte del difunto soldado, esta era la sala del trono, había logrado llegar sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. El soldado tomo su ****M4A1**** y la sostuvo con firmeza, pero antes de entrar saco de una pequeña bolsa una esfera de metal con un círculo verde de un lado, el soldado abrió la puerta y encontró a la reina, (N.A – Según él debe ser reina) Celestia puso una cara de absoluta sorpresa al ver a otro humano y, por desgracia, sabia porque había venido. **

**Minutos antes.**

**Pensamientos de Celestia.**

**Hoy ha sido un día bastante relajado, no hay nada que firmar, ninguna reunión a la cual asistir, solo estoy yo y mis pensamientos.**

Celestia – Creo que este día será bastante relajado – **Dijo con bastante calma y serenidad.**

**Pero su día no sería tranquilo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, el que había entrado era otro humano, su mirada notaba enojo, obviamente sabia lo de su compañero, la calma y serenidad que tenia se había esfumado. **

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**El soldado entro a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de él.**

Princesa Celestia – ¿Quién es usted? – **Pregunto con toda la calma que pudo juntar, sabía que no sería fácil capturarlo.**

Christopher –No nos hagamos tontos reina Celestia, ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí y que es lo que quiero – **Respondió con mucha firmeza.**

Celestia – No me venga a hablar con ese tono tan irrespetuoso – **Le dijo con un tono de enojo.**

Christopher – El que debería estar enojado seria muestra especie, si mal no recuerdo usted hiso algo horrible, que no le perdonaremos tan fácil –

Celestia – No tengo tiempo para tratar con individuos tan maleducados –

**Celestia estaba a punto de hablarles a sus guardias, pero el soldado apretó el botón verde y lanzo la esfera, la esfera lanzo un rayo verde que hiso un domo que cubrió casi toda la sala.**

Christopher – No se preocupe, nadie nos interrumpirá, ahora solo le pedimos una sola cosa, que nos dé el control total del bosque que rodea su territorio y que firme un tratado de paz y no tendrá problemas con nuestra raza – **Le dijo, con mucha seriedad.**

Celestia – Escúcheme bien… ¡Mientras esté viva me asegurare de que NUNCA convivan con Mi pueblo! – **Dijo, usando la voz tradicional para intimidarlo, lo cual no resulto.**

Christopher – Con todo respeto, y temiendo de que nuestros lasos empeoren… usted no está en la posición para negociar… es más como… un aviso, denos las tierras del bosque y no tendrá problemas –

Celestia – ¿Me está amenazando? –

Christopher – Tómelo como quiera, y aunque vuelva o no a mi mundo, se sabrá lo que hablamos, así que piense bien su respuesta, por qué ya sabe que nuestra raza es tecnológicamente superior, ¿O como piensa que llegamos a su mundo en primer lugar?, ¿Con magia? –

Celestia – ¡Le repito que nunca le daré permiso de que convivan con mi pueblo! ¡Y jamás permitiré que dañe a mi gente! –

Christopher – Nunca dije que le haríamos daño sus habitantes, no solos tan crueles, estamos al tanto que aquí hay familias, por eso intentamos llegar a un acuerdo de paz –

**Es ese momento Celestia comenzó a cargar su cuerno con magia.**

Celestia – ¡Ya me arte de lidiar contigo! –

**El soldado también apunto su arma hacia la princesa.**

Christopher – Por favor baje su cuerno, no quiero que esto termine en violencia, baje su cuerno y yo bajare mi arma –

**Pero Celestia no le hiso caso, la princesa le lanzo un rayo al soldado, el soldado se tiró al suelo y el rayo paso de largo, chocando contra un costado del domo verde, el soldado se paró y disparo una ráfaga, pero la princesa desapareció en ese momento, el soldado volteo para atrás, solo para ver como la princesa cargaba su cuerno, el soldado recibió un rayo directo en el torso, Christopher salió volando hacia un lado del domo, pero no sufrió tanto daño gracias a su uniforme, el soldado apunto su arma y le disparo en las patas.**

Celestia - ¡HAAAA! ¡Jamás dejare que su asquerosa raza este en Mi territorio! –

**La princesa se levantó, con dificultad y cargo una esfera de magia, el soldado se paró y solo pudo ver una esfera del tamaño de una persona que iba hacia él, el soldado salto hacia un lado, pensando que la esfera pasaría de largo,** **pero en lugar de eso, la esfera giro para un lado y fue otra vez directo hacia él, solo se vio una gran explosión, la explosión fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a Celestia. El soldado estaba tirado en un cráter, no se movía, cualquiera que lo viera dijera que estaba muerto, el soldado movió su mano muy muy lentamente, la introdujo en su bolcillo, de él saco un cilindro del tamaño de su mano, de un lado tenía un botón rojo, el soldado lentamente y con el dolor de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, lo presiono, su uniforme comenzó a brillar y unas chispas salieron de él, el traje, al igual que el portador del mismo, comenzó a desvanecerse, cada partícula, cada molécula del soldado comenzó a separarse.**

**La tierra, Área 51.**

**Todos los científicos que estaba en esa sala estaba muy sorprendidos, solo había una opción, tendrían que atacar al reino, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, el soldado apareció en el cuarto, alado de la máquina, tenía muchas heridas sangrantes en todo su cuerpo y respiraba con mucha dificultad, de inmediato entraron médicos y se lo llevaron a la enfermería.**

Jefe – No podemos permitir que esa tal Celestia se salga con la suya –

Científico – Pero jefe, no podemos atacar a esa raza, sería mejor si comenzamos a buscar otro planeta, no creo que sea el único planeta con vida –

Jefe – No tenemos tiempo, es este o tendremos que aceptar nuestra extinción… Es todo por hoy, envíen a un equipo de dos mañana –

Científico – ¿Para qué? –

Jefe – Los enviaremos para buscar secretos que tenga esa tal Celestia, quiero que saquemos todo las cosas sucias que haya hecho, no pienso atacar a un enemigo que no conozco –

Científico – Como usted diga –

**Todos los científicos que estaban en esa sala se fueron, habían terminado por hoy.**

**Equestria "Canterlot".**

**En la sala del trono estaba la princesa, tirada en el suelo, el piso y unas columnas estaban destrozadas, el domo verde seguía en pie, por eso nadie había escuchado la batalla de hace unos momentos, Celestia lentamente se sentó, le dolían todo el cuerpo, más en donde los proyectiles habían penetrado, la princesa cargo magia y comenzó a curarse, lentamente los agujeros comenzaron a cerrarse y las balas salieron del cuerpo de la princesa, la princesa volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y un resplandor cubrió la destrozada sala, la luz de desvaneció y la sala estaba como nueva, en ese momento la esfera, que seguía en el suelo, comenzó a brillar de un tono rojo y exploto, dejando un pequeño cráter, la princesa concentro magia y reparo el suelo. La sala del trono estaba como nueva, la princesa camino tranquilamente hasta su trono y se sentó, su calma y serenidad se habían esfumado.**

Celestia – Ojala que todos estos problemas valgan la pena al final – **Dijo, mientras pensaba en la posible guerra que habría.**

**29 de Septiembre del 3083.**

**Era un nuevo día en el Área 51. Después de dos intentos fallidos por lograr un tratado de paz con los equinos, ya era inevitable una guerra, pero para eso necesitarían conocer al enemigo, y para eso se habían asignado a dos soldados, Alexander ****Stevens****, un tipo delgado y de 1.89, era de padre estadounidense y madre mexicana y ****Tsuki Yami una mujer de 1.81, sus padres son de Tokio, Japón.**

Jefe – Muy bien, Stevens, Yami, su misión es infiltrarse en el castillo de la reina, localizar su alcoba y buscar cualquier cosa que nos sirva, secretos, nombres de amigos o familia, todo, si pasa algo no duden en transportarse aquí –

Ambos – Si señor –

**Alexander y Tsuki tomaron su equipo y traspasaron la grieta, al atravesarla aparecieron en el misterioso bosque, ambos sabían su misión, y sabían sus riesgos.**

**Dos días después.**

**Estaba anocheciendo en Equestria, ambos soldados estaban escondidos en el bosque, podían ver perfectamente la ciudad, esperarían hasta el día siguiente, pues, sabían que era más seguro, por qué la reina estaría ocupada y no estaría en su cuarto.**

Alexander – ¿Por qué te metiste en la F.E.M.? – **Le pregunto a su compañera, que comía una barra de chocolate.**

Tsuki Yami – Cuando se hiso publico la unión de los gobiernos, me sentí muy feliz, sabía que ahora el mundo estaría en paz, pero… lego esta crisis, y sentía que era mi deber luchar para que el mundo estará en paz, por eso, cuando me entere que estaban reclutando soldados para la . Me uní, Y tú ¿Por qué te uniste? (N.A – La muchacha habla español e inglés, solo por acarar) –

Alexander – Pues… mi familia siempre pensó que era un inútil, siempre fui el de las malas notas, el que hacia enojar a mis padres, y mi hermano era el bueno, el que sacaba A en las clases (N.A – El personaje habla español por qué su mama es mexicana, pero se crio y estudio en Estados Unidos), cuando me entere que reclutarían a lo mejor de lo mejor, sentí que… era mi oportunidad de demostrarles que podía ser alguien… y ahora mírame, fui el 3er mejor –

Tsuki Yami – Wow…y ¿Crees que logremos llegar a un tratado de paz con esta raza? –

Alexander – Mmmm… no creo, ya viste el reporte de los dos primeros, la princesa desterró del planeta a humanos que Vivian en este mundo, debe tenerle rencor a nuestra raza, la guerra será necesaria, pero ya escuchaste, lucharemos con armas no letales –

Tsuki Yami – Tienes razón, aprendimos de nuestros errores, no es necesario matar a esta raza, procuraremos que no haya bajas de ambos bandos –

**Y después de esa platica entre compañeros, los soldados esperarían un día más hasta que comenzaran la misión. ¿Qué secretos oculta Celestia?**

Espero que hayan disfrutado, como les aclare al principio, el capítulo tres será de 5000 palabras o más. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar Reviews que son mi motivación para seguir, nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 3: El reino Humano desaparece

**Proyecto Salvación Planeta "72831"**

**Capítulo 3**

Hola mis queridos lectores. Por fin termine el capitulo 4. Me disculpo por haber tardado, la razón fue que mi Windows comenzó a fallar, y con la instalación y los programas tarde mucho, y lo peor, no he podido instalar Word, no se por que, le tuve que poner Linux para poder escribir cómodamente, además de no saber que escribir por unos cuatro días. Pero basta de excusas... y algo mas, estos días ha habido bastantes preguntas acerca de la historia, las responderé al final del capitulo. Sin mas que explicar, que lo disfruten.

**Era un nuevo día en Equestia, Alexander y ****Tsuki estaban listos para infiltrarse al castillo de la reina.**

**Ambos bajaron de lo alto de un árbol y se adentraron un poco en el bosque y comenzaron a rodear la ciudad, hasta que encontraron el camino que había tomado Christopher. Cuando al final llegaron, se encontraron con cuatro guardias que vigilaban en todo momento.**

Tsuki Yami –"Susurro" Y ¿Ahora qué hacemos?, no había tantos guardias la última vez –

Alexander – ¿Qué esperabas? Después de como pelearon, tendremos que averiguar cómo distraerlos –

**Ambos soldados no sabían cómo los distraerían, hasta que Tsuki se le ocurrió algo, metió la mano en una pequeña bolsa y saco una esfera metálica con un botón de un lado.**

Alexander – ¿No crees que sea demasiado rudo? –

Tsuki Yami – ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? –

Alexander – Emmm… no, la verdad no –

**Tsuki apretó el botón e hiso rodar la esfera hacia los guardias, los guardias vieron la esfera con intriga, la esfera se abrió y lanzo un gas purpura, en cuanto los guardias inhalaron el gas se cayeron al suelo.**

Alexander – No fue tan difícil, vamos a esconder el cuerpo–

**Cada uno tomo dos cuerpos y los escondieron en un arbusto, después de haberse liberado de los guardias, comenzaron a preguntarse ¿Cómo subirían? –**

Alexander – No se… de la misma forma que Christopher –

Tsuki Yami – Bueno… suena bien –

**Ambos apuntaron sus lanza garfios y apuntaron a un balcón cercano. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el balcón, notaron algo… el pasillo estaba repleto de guardias.**

Tsuki Yami – "Susurro" ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – **Le pregunto a su compañero, obviamente confundida.**

Alexander –"Susurro" Tendremos que escalar la pared – **Le respondió, como última opción.**

Tsuki Yami –"Susurro" Si no queda de otra –

**Con un poco de fastidio sacaron hachas de alpinismo y comenzaron a escalar la pared. Después de un LARGO rato de escalar la pared del castillo, al fin llegaron a un balcón, al parecer la suerte les comenzaba a sonreír, pues, el balcón parecía ser de la reina Celestia.**

Alexander – Al fin llegamos, rápido, comienza a buscar algo de interés, un diario… tal vez –

Tsuki Yami – Bien –

**Solo vasto decir eso para que los soldados comenzaran a hurgar las cosas de la reina, no tardaron mucho para encontrar una caja bastante grande.**

Tsuki Yami – Mira lo que encontré – **Le dijo a su compañero.**

Alexander – Parece… una caja de madera… inténtala abrir –

**La soldado intento abrirla, pero fue inútil, el soldado comenzó a examinarla, solo parecía tener un agujero en la tapa.**

Tsuki Yami – ¿Para qué servirá? –

Alexander – Mmm… creo que lo sé, ¿Recuerdas que en el reporte de ambos soldados… la princesa lanzaba rayos extraños de su cuerno? –

Tsuki Yami – Como olvidarlo –

Alexander – Que tal… que esos rayos son… energía, que su cuerpo puede generar y se canaliza por su cuerno, tal vez… la reina pone su cuerno en este agujero, comienza a pasar energía y se abre, como una caja fuerte –

Tsuki Yami – Puede ser… entonces ¿Cómo la abrimos?... ¿Con las pistolas eléctricas? –

Alexander – Vale la pena intentar –

**El soldado desenfundo su arma eléctrica, apunto al agujero y disparo, el cable entro y comenzó a pasar electricidad… pero no pasaba nada.**

Tsuki Yami – Intentare también –

**También apunto su arma y disparo, el cable entro en el agujero y ambas armas comenzaron a pasar electricidad, la caja comenzó a brillar levemente y la tapa se desvaneció, mostrando el interior de la caja.**

Alexander – Son libros – **El soldado tomo uno y leyó la portada **– Diario 121 –

**Los soldados comenzaron a revisar rápidamente la caja, había varios diarios con números, el más actual era el ""Diario 4011" además había libros sin título.**

Tsuki Yami – Sera mejor que nos llevemos la caja –

**El soldado tomo la caja con las dos manos, mientras la soldado sacaba el cilindro que los trasportaría al Área 51, pero ya estaba atardeciendo y en se momento entro Celestia, su cara noto mucha sorpresa y rabia al ver a dos humanos en su alcoba, pero su cara cambio a una asustada al ver lo que tenían en sus manos.**

**Minutos atrás.**

**Pensamientos de Celestia. **

**Me dirigí tranquilamente hacia mis aposentos, me dolían un poco los cascos de tanto caminar, este día no había parado ni por un momento, tenía que vigilar unos asuntos.**

"**Suspiro mental" al fin termino el día, solo quiero ir a mi cama y dormir. Entre a mi cuarto, un poco cansada, al instante note a dos asqueroso humanos… pero… lo que más me sorprende… tienen… ¡mi caja de diarios!... Oh no… si leen alguno de mis viejos diarios, estaré perdida… ahí tengo secretos que nadie debe saber.**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, Celestia no sabía qué hacer, y los soldados estaban nerviosos, la soldados le toco el hombro a su compañero, dieron un paso atrás y apretó el botón.**

Celestia - ¡Alto! ¡Devuelvan eso! –

**La princesa troto hacia donde estaban los soldados, pero era tarde, ya se habían transportado.**

Celestia – Oh no, oh no, van a leer mis diarios… esto es muy malo, a este paso… se sabrá todo – **Celestia estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. **

**Era obvio que la amenazarían con rebelar esos secretos si no daba EverFree, pero, el renco que sentía por ellos era mayor. Se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué secretos podría guardar Celestia? ¿Serán tan malos como para ponerse así de nerviosa? , para esto tendremos que viajar muchos años en el pasado, exactamente al reinado de Celestia y Luna.**

**Más de 5000 años antes. (N.A – No pondré fecha exacta… por qué me da flojera :P). **

**Hace mucho tiempo, unos años después de la muerte de los reyes de Equestria. Luna y Celestia se pusieron a cargo de la seguridad de Equestria, (N.A – No tienen el título de reinas por qué, al morir sus padres no quisieron, sentían que no podía haber mejores reyes que ellos, y decidieron quedarse con el título de Princesas).**

**En esa época había un reino Humano, ese reino estaba alado del reino Equino. El reino Humano era famoso por ser una raza muy débil si hablaban de fuerza física, pero eran muy inteligentes y por eso habían podido hacer un reino en el lugar más peligroso que se conocía ****"****Silent Death****".**** Según los rumores de los otros reinos, sí entrabas ahí; nunca saldrías. Muchos exploradores y temerarios de diferentes especies intentaron conquistar este bosque, pero acababan muertos o eso pensaban, ya que nadie se atrevía a entrar y buscarlos. Los humanos no solo pudieron entrar ahí sin ser devorados, habían hecho un ciudad; su reino tenía tecnología que nadie siquiera había imaginado, también era conocida por ser una raza muy amigable, pero extremadamente hostiles si se les provocaba, en fin, esa raza se llevaba bien con todos los reinos. La princesa Celestia y Luna estaban de visita en el reino, de vez en cuando iban al reino para ver que nuevos artefactos habían hecho.**

Celestia – Rey Maximiliano, ¿Qué nuevos artefactos han inventado? –

Maximiliano – Hemos creado un material muy duro, pero extremadamente flexible, lo lamamos goma –

Luna – Wow, que genial –

Maximiliano – Sí que lo es, estamos investigando para hacer ropa o armas con ese material, pero ahora estamos creando una máquina que almacena electricidad, como la que hay en las nubes de tormenta –

Celestia – Cada día su raza me sorprende más –

Maximiliano – Gracias princesa, pero, por desgracia no podemos crearla como queremos, no hay suficiente tecnología para que funcione al 100%, pero nos las arreglamos para que funcione –

**Las princesas y el rey siguieron charlando de las nuevas mejoras de sus armas y otras tecnologías que a las princesas también les interesaban. Un humano con una bata de laboratorio se acercó al rey.**

Científico – Disculpe, rey Maximiliano –

Maximiliano – "Suspiro" te he dicho que solo me llames Max o rey –

Científico – Disculpe… Max, el almacenador de energía está listo –

Maximiliano – Me alegro mucho, Princesas, ¿Les gustaría ver la primera prueba? –

Luna – Eso me encantaría – **Respondió, con un tono de emoción.**

Celestia – Claro –

**Las princesas y el rey se dirigieron al salón de pruebas, donde se probaban los nuevos inventos. Llegaron al salón, ahí había cuatro humanos con batas blancas, estaban lustrando y revisando que no hubiera problemas al encender.**

Luna – ¿Esa es la maquina? Es bastante grande – **Dijo, apuntando con su casco a algo parecido a un generador de energía portátil pero el doble de grande.**

Celestia – Si almacena electricidad, ¿De dónde la van a sacar?, no se ven nubes de tormenta

Maximiliano – Muy cierto… tendremos que esperar hasta que haya unatormenta eléctrica–

Luna – No es necesario, nosotras podemos hacer rayos de electricidad con nuestra magia –

Maximiliano – ¿En serio?, ¿Nos haría el favor de ayudarnos? –

Celestia – Claro Señor Max –

**Después de que terminaran de revisar la máquina, las princesas se acercaron a la máquina, los humanos que habían trabajado en la maquina también estaban presentes. Las princesas concentraron magia en sus cuernos, después de concentrar un poco, lanzaron un rayo a una antena que estaba arriba de la máquina, una barra azul, que indicaba cuanta electricidad reunía comenzó a subir, todos celebraban el éxito de la máquina, pero algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.**

**La máquina comenzó a lanzar chispas, las princesas dejaron de lanzarle electricidad a la máquina.**

Maximiliano – Esto se supone que no pasaría –

**Nadie pudo decir nada más, pues la maquina lanzo más chispas y en un segundo hubo una gran explosión. La sala exploto completa. El área donde antes estaba la sala estaba destruida, solo había montículos de rocas, la guardia humana llego rápidamente y comenzó a buscar entre los escombros. La princesa Celestia fue la primera en salir, levito una gran roca que la tenía aprisionada y miro a los lados, el lugar estaba totalmente destrozado, a los lados se podían ver guardias humanos removiendo las rocas, buscando sobrevivientes.**

Celestia – ¿Luna? - ** Pregunto, un poco desesperada y volteando a ver a ambos lados **– !Luna! –

**La princesa busco apresuradamente, levitando grandes rocas. Levito una roca y ahí vio a su hermana, tenía muchas heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo.**

**Unas horas después.**

**En el hospital del reino humano estaba la princesa Luna, los humanos de bata blanca y el rey, por suerte solo recibieron algunas cortadas, a excepción del rey, que se rompió las piernas y un brazo, pero Luna todavía no despertaba, estaba inconsciente, con vendas en todo su cuerpo. En ese momento un gran rencor comenzó a nacer en el corazón de Celestia, se repetía a si misa "Como esa raza se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermana".**

**Una semana después.**

**La princesa Luna había estado inconsciente por cinco días, y los últimos dos la estuvieron tratando, pero Celestia seguía con un rencor tan grande por los humanos, pero Luna era diferente, ella siempre respondía a las disculpas con "No tienen que disculparse, fue un accidente".**

**Destierro de la princesa Luna.**

**Una semana después.**

**Celestia estaba destrozada, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin parar, en esa semana se había culpado de la actitud de Luna, de su repentino cambio, pero una idea nueva surgió.**

Celestia – No… yo no pude tener la culpa, yo siempre la trate bien… debió ser… ¡Los humanos! – **Dijo, con mucho enojo **– La explosión debió dañarla y por eso se volvió mala –

**Afirmo con mucho enojo la princesa, en el fondo ella sabía que había sido su culpa, pero no lo quería admitir, aunque la excusa sonara ilógica.**

**Resumiendo los hechos, la princesa fue al reino de los humanos, por la noche, la ira la había poseído por completo, solo quería destruir a esa raza que daño a su hermana. Su plan era sencillo, llegar a l reino y matar a todos los humanos.**

**El alboroto se generó en el reino humano, la princesa atacaba casas al azar y mataba a todo humano que se interpusiera.**

Maximiliano – ¡Celestia!, ¿Pero qué le pasa?, deténgase, está matando a mi gente –

Celestia – Usted ¡Usted daño a mi hermana, y la puso en contra de mí! –

Maximiliano – ¿De que habla?¡Pare ahora! –

Celestia – ¡No! ¡Matare a los humanos con mis propios cascos! –

**Se notaba que la princesa se había vuelto loca, el rey no podía permitir que matara a un solo habitante, así que corrió al cuarto de almas y saco un cañón, parecido a los que usaban en los barcos, pero este tenía algo parecido a una batería de auto atrás, la acerco hacia la princesa y disparo, el cañón lanzo una red eléctrica, que atrapo a Celestia, la princesa cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.**

Maximiliano – Usted me obligo –

**Pero la princesa no se rendiría. Celestia hiso brillar su cuerno y se transportó lejos de la red. La princesa apareció unos metros atrás, tenía quemaduras en su pelaje y temblaba un poco.**

Celestia – ¡Basta de juegos!... ¡Los desapareceré para siempre! –

**La princesa hiso brillar su cuerno muy muy intensamente, el resplandor segaba a los pocos que estaban afuero, el resplandor se hiso leve hasta que solo había una chispa en el cuerno, pero el hechizo no había acabado, la chisca se expandió, formando un domo brillante, el domo cubrió todo el reino y un resplandor lo cubrió.**

**La princesa Celestia estaba tirada en el suelo, a su alrededor no había nada, solo tierra plana, pero no siempre estuvo bacía, antes albergo una especie muy avanzada tecnológicamente, pero, por un error la princesa los hiso desaparecer. **

**La princesa despertó lentamente, su visión era borrosa y estaba un poco confundida, pero al recordar él porque estaba ahí, su cara cambio a una muy seria y enojada, se notaba que no se arrepentía de nada.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Como les dije arriba, responderé las preguntas que me han hecho:

Angel: Los días que estuve inactivo estuve pensando eso, pero a no ser de que ponga a Alexander y Twilight... tal vez lo ponga en capítulos futuros.

Lucian Andres: 1- Un sol tarda siglos y siglos en explotar, así que, decir que es el año 3083 es poco... por así decir.

2- Cuando se unieron dejaron de hacer armas letales, pues no las necesitaban, no por eso dejaron de hacer tecnología, en capítulos futuros pondré mejor tecnología.

3- En el capitulo 4 explicare o explique... pues ya lo tengo escrito... no desesperes.

4- Estaba pensando no poner gore, pero... que mas da, si pondré gore:D

Guest: Dejaron de hacer armas mas modernas por que era innecesario, lo que hay es armas aturdidoras.

2do Review de "Lucian Andres": Si, se me paso :P

Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado, intentare hacer el capitulo 5 lo mas rápido posible. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, nos leemos luego.


	5. Capitulo 4: Los secretos de Celestia

**Proyecto Salvación Planeta "72831"**

**Capítulo 4.**

Hola amigos lectores, me tome un descanso de hacer fanfics porque se estaba viviendo monótono, y no me gusta la monotonía, pero ya viví, les digo que el capítulo 5 es de más de 1700 palabras, pues estaba apresurado en sacar un capitulo, pero esta vez comenzare a escribir de 4000 en adelante. Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.

**La princesa Celestia estaba acostada en su cama, no podía creer que los humanos tuvieran su caja de diarios. La princesa tenía la vista perdida, estaba recordando todo lo que había hecho.**

**No solo la desaparición de los humanos, se notaba que se había vuelto loca, pues no veía que la excusa que tomo para hacer ese acto era completamente absurda, pero bueno, el siguiente secreto oscuro es de la reina Chrysalis.**

**Recuerdo.**

**Había pasado unas semanas desde que la princesa Luna había sido desterrada, Celestia se convenció a si misma de que los humanos tenían la culpa. La princesa, junto con sus súbditos se fueron a otro lugar, a hacer otro reino, pues su viejo castillo le daba recuerdos muy dolorosos. El nuevo reino poco a poco tomaba forma, el castillo, las casas y los futuros locales. **

**Celestia estaba sentada en su nueva sala del trono, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro la reina Chrysalis, pero no era como todos la conocen en la Equestria actual, su apariencia era más de mariposa que de mosca, (N.A – Según yo tiene apariencia de mosca, y más con sus alas verdes) y era de color blanca, en vez de su tono de pelaje negro, y tampoco tenía los agujeros en las patas, y su melena era de un tono dorado, si alguien la viera no sabría que era Chrysalis, que había tomado el trono de su reino hace apenas cien años, que comparado con Celestia era poco, en fin, Chrysalis camino con un tono muy enojado hasta la princesa y con mucha furia le dijo.**

Chrysalis – ¡Que pasaba por tu mente cuando mataste a los humanos! – **Dijo, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.**

Celestia – Tranquilízate un poco Chrysalis, tengo una buena razón, pero no grites – **Menciono Celestia,** **Intento tranquilizarla.**

Chrysalis – ¡Que me tranquiliza! ¡Cómo me pides eso! – **La reina no pudo más y comenzó a llorar **– ¡Tu sabias que amaba a Max… y… lo mataste! – **La reina se acercó con furia mientras cargaba magia.**

Celestia – Tranquila, no hagas algo que luego te arrepientas –

Chrysalis – ¡En este momento no me interesa lo que quieras decir! –

Celestia – Espera, recuerda nuestra amistad, además, ellos se lo buscaron, lastimaron a mi hermana, a Luna –

Chrysalis – Ya estoy enterada de lo que paso en el reino Humano, el generador que exploto, Max me lo dijo, ¡Su raza te dejo más que claro que no fue su intención, hasta Luna los perdono! ¡Además, tu hermana no se volvió mala por eso! –

Celestia – ¿Entonces por qué?, he intentado buscar una respuesta –

Chrysalis – ¡Fuiste tú! Luna me contaba que siempre la opacabas en todo, todos te querían por ser la representante del sol, ella me insistía que te dijera la situación en la que Luna estaba, ¡Te di muchas indirectas Celestia, No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta! –

Celestia – No, NO, CALLATE, NO FUE MI CULPA – **Celestia estaba perdiendo la cordura cada vez más **– No fue mi culpa, yo siempre la ame, ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso! –

Chrysalis – ¿Estas enojada?, ¡Yo debería ser la enojada, mataste a todo un reino… y mataste a la persona que amaba! –

**La reina no resistió más y lanzo un rayo hacia Celestia, la princesa no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió directamente, pero Celestia no se rendiría, ella hiso brillar su cuerno y un pentagrama apareció debajo de Chrysalis.**

Celestia – Como te atreves a lastimarme, pero no me quedare de cascos cruzados –

Chrysalis – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué no puedo salir?… ¡Responde! –

Celestia – Este no es un hechizo cualquiera, esto es magia negra, te haré pagar por lo que hiciste y me encargare de que te retractes de lo que dijiste de mi hermana –

**Celestia hiso brillar su cuerno, su magia no era de su habitual color rosa, esta era negra, la princesa se acercó a la reina y comenzó a decir palabras que nadie sabría que decía, el pentagrama brillo y un resplandor cubrió a Chrysalis, el resplandor desapareció, ella ya no era la misma, ahora se parecía más a como es en la actual Equestria, su pelaje negro, agujeros en los cascos y alas de mosca, La reina se miró y dio un grito.**

Chrysalis – ¿¡Pero que me hiciste!? –

Celestia – Este es un hechizo que prohibieron hace muchos años, no solo tu cambiaste, tu raza también, todo tu reino, de ahora en adelante el alimento ya no va a ser su fuente de energía, ahora es el amor –

Chrysalis – ¿El amor? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Celestia – Tu raza se alimentara del amor de los demás, y jamás podrás volver a amar-

Chrysalis – ¿Que me hiciste? ¡Quítame el hechizo ahora! – **La reina corrió hacia ella, pero a medio camino se tiró al suelo y comenzó a respirar muy agitadamente.**

Celestia – Te lo dije, tú te alimentas de amor, tú dependes 100% de él, no solo para tener fuerza, también para usar tu magia, si no tienes amor, no tienes magia, ahora lárgate –

Chrysalis – Escúchame bien Celestia, ¡Algún día me vengare de ti, te destruiré a ti y a tu reino! Y sabes que yo no digo nada en vano – **Y diciendo esas últimas palabras se fue volando.**

**Ese es el 2do gran secreto de Celestia, y una explicación del porqué del comportamiento de la pobre reina. Pero esto aún no se acaba, todavía quedan secretos.**

**2do recuerdo.**

**Esta vez hablaremos del Rey sombre, pero varios años antes de la caída del Imperio de Cristal. **

**Cristal King era un unicornio que había nacido en el Imperio de Cristal. Sus padres eran unicornios de cristal, pero él había nacido como un unicornio normal, eso había sido muy raro, pero a los padres no les importo. El pequeño unicornio había sido víctima de burlas por ser un unicornio normal, pero en esa nube de oscuridad llego una persona que sería alguien muy especial para él, una niña de su misma edad, el motivo del porque estaba en el Imperio de Cristal era simple, sus padres no soportaban vivir en un lugar tan peligroso, y por lo general los padres que se preocupaban por sus hijos se podían ir a vivir a Equestria y volver cuando el/la niño/niña crecieran, en fin, la niña, que ****se**** llamaba Sofía, había entrado a la misma escuela que Cristal, ellos se habías vuelto amigos instantáneamente. **

**Habían pasado un par de años, ambos tenías quince años y ya habían terminado la escuela, Cristal King había obtenido su Cutie Mark hace apenas unos años, él había sido el único unicornio que había podido crear cristales con magia, pues en el Imperio de Cristal crecían de forma natural, su Cutie Mark eran tres cristales azules. **

**Ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos, tanto que los padres de Sofía decidieron quedarse en el Imperio de Cristal.**

**Unos años más tarde, los ahora muchachos de veintidós años, hace apenas unos años Cristal se había dado cuenta lo hermosa que era Sofía y lo inevitable paso, se enamoró de ella. **

**Hoy era un día especial para Cristal King, después de haberlo pensado mucho, al fin se declararía a ella, lo había planeado lo mejor que pudo, la invitaría al cine a ver la película que ella quisiera, después irían a su restaurante favorito, pasearían un rato y para el final, se sentarían en un árbol del parque, pero no cualquiera, el árbol donde se vieron por primera vez, y el lugar favorito de ambos.**

**Ya estaba anocheciendo, los dos estaban sentados debajo de ese árbol que significaba mucho para ellos.**

Cristal King – Sofía… quiero decirte algo importante –

Sofía – ¿Qué pasa King? ¿Es algo malo? – **Pregunto, con un tono de preocupación.**

Cristal King – No, no es malo…. veras… nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, siempre nos hemos cuidado entre nosotros y hemos pasado momentos muy buenos y malos también…. Y estos días… me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante –

Sofía – ¿De qué hablas? – **Pregunto con intriga, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que era.**

Cristal King – A lo que voy es… que me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí… y quería preguntarte –

**Cristal se paró y se puso enfrente de ella, cargo magia e hiso aparecer una caja delgada de color rojo** – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

**Abrió la caja, en su interior había un collar de plata con un diamante con forma de corazón.**

Sofía – ¡Claro que sí! – **Dijo con mucha emoción **– No te hubieras molestado… esto es… demasiado –

Cristal King – Es una muestra de este gran amor que ciento por ti –

**King levito el collar y se lo puso en el cuello. Ella se acercó a él y ambos se dieron un beso, ese beso que ambos esperaban con desesperación y ese día se convirtió en el más especial para ellos. **

**Y así los años pasaron y la felicidad que ambos tenían parece que no tenía fin, pero como saben, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y por desgracia ese amor termino el día de la extinción de la raza humana, ya deben saber quién fue LA responsable.**

**Cristal King corría por las calles de Canterlot, lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del pobre unicornio, King levitaba un collar que parecía de plata... parecía... porque estaba casi completamente negra y unas partes estaban desechas.**

**En los últimos años había trabajado para Celestia, pues era el único que podía hacer cristales con magia, esos años que trabajo los aprovecho en conocer a la princesa, hasta que ya se consideraban buenos amigos.**

**Como toda historia triste que se respete, el clima era lluvioso, pero al unicornio no le parecía importarle. **

**Después de tanto correr, al fin llego al castillo, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala del trono, entro y vio a Celestia, firmando papeles, Celestia lo vio, estaba a punto de saludar cálidamente, pero noto que estaba llorando.**

Celestia – Oh por los dioses, ¿Qué te paso? Estas mojado… y estas llorando –

**King se acercó, con lágrimas en los ojos y grito.**

Cristal King – ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! Sabías que la amaba –** Le reclamo, con tristeza y mucha ira.**

Celestia – ¿De que estas hablando? – **Le pregunto, aunque supuso que le pasaba.**

Cristal King - ¡No finjas… tu mataste a los humanos!... ella… ella estaba de visita… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –

Celestia – Tranquilo King… te lo puedo explicar –

Cristal King – ¡No! ¡No quiero que me digas nada! – **King se acercó a ella muy enojado, pero a medio camino se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar.**

Celestia – Lo siento mucho – **Celestia estaba comenzando a sentirse muy mal, le dolía verlo llorar.**

Cristal King – Yo… yo la amaba… estaba tan feliz con ella –

**El unicornio ya no dijo nada, solo se paró y se fue.**

**Dos meses después.**

**Imperio de Cristal.**

**Cristal estaba en su actual casa. Había estado llorando desde que volvió a su hogar.**

Cristal King – Todo es culpa de Celestia - ** Dijo, con mucho enojo.**

**El unicornio estaba destrozado, pero había algo más, un sentimiento que poco a poco tomaba su alma, ese sentimiento era odio, mucho odio hacia Celestia, poco a poco un aura oscura se tornó en sus ojos, y su cuerno se puso de un coló rojo intenso y en sus costado apareció tres cristales negros, reemplazando los azules que antes tenía.**

…– Me las van a pagar… los matare a todos… conocerán el verdadero poder de Shadow King –

**No es necesario contar lo demás, todos sabemos que paso con el "Imperio de Cristal"**

**Fin de los recuerdos.**

**Celestia estaba acostada en su cama, por su expresión se notaba que estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, los humanos ya debían saber todos sus secretos, era obvio que los usarían en su contra, tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a ese mundo, no esperaría a que ellos atacaran primero. **

**31 de Septiembre del 3083.**

**Área 51.**

**En una sala bastante grande del Área 51 había muchos científicos. El jefe del proyecto daba órdenes a los científicos. A lado de él estaba la caja de diarios de Celestia, la información les había servido muchísimo, la información también los había sorprendido. Su plan para negociar era simple, mandarían una sonda hasta la alcoba de la reina, la sonda dejaría un holograma que le informaría sobre lo que sabían, pero estarían preparados, dos soldados irían al pueblo a hablar con esa tal Twilight, que la reina mencionaba en sus diarios, si ella se negaba, les darían una señal a los soldados y ellos le dirían a Twilight lo que sabían, ya todo estaba cubierto, los soldados, que eran Alexander y Yami, estos tenían un traje que les permitía tomar la forma de cualquier especie que tuvieran analizado, y gracias a la información que dio la sonda podrían transformarse en ponys.**

Jefe – Ya saben que hacer soldados, no hagan nada hasta que les demos la señal –

Ambos – Si seños –

**Ambos sacaron un cilindro de su bolcillo y lo presionaron, cada molécula de su cuerpo se separó, era como si se fueran a transportar, pero en vez de esfumarse, se volvieron a unir, pero no como humanos ahora eran ponys terrestres, ambos de pelaje café claro y melena negra, tenían una alforja en la espalda, ahí estaba el cilindro, y si querían volver a su forma solo presionarían el botón y ya. Ambos caminaron hacia la máquina y entraron, obviamente ya habían practicado con esa forma pony. **

**Al atravesar la grieta aparecieron en el bosque, que al parecer se llamaba EverFree. Alexander puso su casco en su oreja, para llamar al general.**

Tsuki Yami – Señor, llegamos salvo –

Jefe – Ya saben que hacer, y apresúrense, saben que es peligroso que estén en ese bosque –

Tsuki Yami – Si señor – **Yami finalizo la llamada y comenzaron a trotar hacia PonyVille.**

**Dos horas después.**

**Después de andar por el bosque por un poco más de dos horas, al fin comenzaban a ver la silueta de la ciudad.**

Alexander – Al fin llegamos, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer –

Tsuki Yami – Si, por mientras investiguemos donde vive –

Alexander – Según los diarios… vive en un árbol… no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlo –

**Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.**

**En las dos horas que ellos estuvieron en Everfree, la sonda ya había llegado, estaba camuflada en el castillo, esperando a que los soldados reportaran que ya habían encontrado a la unicornio.**

**Unos minuetos después.**

**Después de turistear por PonyVille, y preguntar en donde vivía Twilight. Ambos soldados ya estaban en frente de la casa… árbol… lo que sea.**

Tsuki Yami – Señor, estamos enfrente de la casa de la unicornio –

Jefe – Muy bien, esperen la señal –

Tsuki Yami – Muy bien señor –

**Luego de haber reportado, lo único que les quedaba era** **esperar.**

**Canterlot.**

**Ya estaba todo listo para iniciar la negociación. La sonda comenzó a moverse hasta el balcón, al llegar la sonda dejo caer un cubo del tamaño de un pu****ño, después de eso la sonda se fue.**

**Mientras en otra parte.**

**Pensamientos de Celestia.**

**Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, tengo que levarle una medicina a Luna, pues ha estado muy enferma estos días, ya tengo suficiente preocupación con lo de los humanos, pero mi hermana siempre será primero… no la volveré a hacerla menos. Cuando por fin llegue a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia un mueble, ahí tengo medicinas por si la situación lo amerita, ya había llegado al mueble, cuando vi un pequeño resplandor, voltee para atrás y vi… a un asqueroso humano… era azul… parecía como si fuera un ¿Fantasma?**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**En medio de la habitación de la princesa había aparecido un holograma del jefe del proyecto "Salvación" tenía una mirada firme.**

Jefe – Hola reina Celestia –

Celestia – ¡¿Que hace aquí?! – **Grito, con bastante enojo.**

Jefe – Tranquila, este no es real, es una imagen, es solo para intentar negociar por última vez, pero antes de que se niega, déjeme decirle nuestras razones del por qué le pedimos tan desesperadamente alojarnos en su reino. Nuestra raza está a punto de extinguirse, siempre fuimos muy salvajes, atacábamos a nuestra propia especie, creíamos que éramos enemigos, pero el verdadero enemigo era nosotros mismos. Hemos cambiado mucho desde que teníamos esa forma de pensar, pero… por desgracia nos unimos cuando nuestra raza estaba en peligro. Usamos las mentes más grandes de nuestra época para hacer una máquina que nos salvara, hemos estado más de treinta años buscando un planeta que nos pueda alojar, y el suyo es el único, solo nos queda un par de años, por eso es que estamos desesperados, sabemos la razón del por qué nos odia, y no criticaremos sus razones, pero… esa raza… que extermino… no somos nosotros, no nos haga pagar un castigo que no es nuestro, solo le pedimos que nos de él bosque Everfree, y tenemos entendido que hay una… cebra, si mal no recuerdo, que vive ahí, no se preocupe, sería estúpido echarla, ella vivió ahí mucho antes que nosotros, como también es injusto que nosotros tomemos las armas más poderosas de nuestro arsenal y exterminemos su raza solo porque si, podríamos, si fuéramos los mismos de hace 50, 60 o 70 años, pero ya no lo somos, así que… se lo vuelvo a pedir, con toda la amabilidad que pueda… Por favor, denos la autorización de vivir en el bosque, si lo que quiere es que no convivamos con su raza… no hay problema… pero déjenos vivir ahí –

**Un silencio reino en la alcoba de la princesa, estaba considerándolo, su forma de hablar… había sido honesta, y sus razones eran válidas, ella aria lo mismo si su raza estaría en peligro… pero algo en su interior se negaba, su cerebro le decía que era lo correcto dejarlos vivir ahí… pero había algo… mucho más fuerte que le decía que esa raza no merecía vivir.**

Celestia – los comprendo… sus razones…. Todo… pero no puedo, hay algo en mi interior que me lo impide, no puedo… no lo haré – **La última parte la dijo con mucha firmeza.**

**Por un momento creía que la reina sedería, pero no fue así, solo les quedaba una sola opción. El general levanto la mano, esa era la señal para que les reportaran a los soldados que hablaran con Twilight.**

Jefe – Respeto su decisión, pero no puedo permitir que vidas inocentes mueran… si no nos da Everfree nos obligara a tratarla como enemigo –

**Fue lo último que transmitió, pues la imagen se cortó y al cubo le salieron chispas y exploto ligeramente.**

**Segundos antes.**

**Los soldados esperaban la señal de su líder, esa señal que significaba que la guerra era la única opción.**

**El comunicador de Yami comenzó a sonar, la soldado puso el casco en su oreja y contesto.**

Tsuki Yami – ¿Si? –

Científico – Procedan – **Fue lo único que dijo.**

Alexander – Dime que tenemos opción –

Tsuki Yami – No, hagámoslo rápido –

**Alexander se acercó a la puerta y toco tres veces, después de unos momentos salió Twilight.**

Twilight – Oh, buenos días, ¿Vienen a buscar un libro? – **Pregunto la unicornio bibliotecaria.**

Alexander – No, buscamos a Twilight Sparkle, ¿Es usted? –

Twilight – Si soy yo –

Tsuki Yami – Venimos a hablar con usted –

Twilight - ¿Conmigo?... bueno, pasen –

**Ambos soldados entraron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en unos cojines que Twilight les ofreció.**

Tsuki Yami – Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio con usted –

Twilight – ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Se trata de mi hermano? –

Alexander – Tranquila señorita, no se trata de su hermano, es de la… princesa Celestia –

Twilight – ¿Que le paso? –

Tsuki Yami – Lo que le diremos es muy grave –

**Después de unos minutos de contarle los secretos de Celestia, su reacción era la que se esperaba.**

Twilight – No… eso es imposible… La princesa Celestia nunca lo haría, además, los humanos no existen, es solo un mito pony –

Alexander – Sabíamos que no sería fácil de convencer –

**Alexander le dio una señal a su compañera, de su alforja saco los diarios donde decía los secretos de Celestia, al principio Twilight no creía, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que… era la letra de la princesa, cada letra coincidía con la de su mentora.**

Twilight – No… no puedo creerlo… no sería capaz… ¿O sí?... además, los humanos no existen –

Tsuki Yami – ¿A no? –

**Los soldados se pararon de su asiento, sacaron el cilindro y presionaron el botón, poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse y a formar una silueta humana.**

Twilight – Oh por los dioses… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

Alexander – Somos humanos –

Twilight – Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Tsuki Yami – Te explicaremos rápido, Nuestra raza, que no es de este mundo, está a punto de exigirse, usamos nuestra inteligencia para hacer una máquina que nos permitiera viajar a otros mundos –

Alexander – Hemos estado más de Treinta años buscados un lugar donde vivir, y este planeta es el único, al llegar fuimos con la princesa a pedirle amablemente que nos dejara hacer nuestra civilización en el bosque Everfree. La respuesta que obtuvimos fue la peor –

Twilight – ¿Cual fue?... seguro que los dejo quedarse… ¿Cierto? –

Tsuki Yami – En vez de eso secuestro y torturo al pobre hombre, que solo recibía órdenes, lo intentamos una 2da vez, pero lo único que obtuvimos fue hostilidad por parte de Celestia, teníamos fe de que la 3ra vez aceptara, además de que juramos no decir nada sobre sus secretos, pero se volvió a reusar –

Alexander – Nuestra raza por siglos fue muy violenta, nos matábamos entre nosotros, pero ahora ya somos mejores, aprendimos que luchar entre nosotros era inútil, solo dañaríamos a familias inocentes, por eso hemos intentado un tratado de paz tantas veces –

Twilight – Oh no… y ¿Que van a hacer?... nos declararan… la guerra –

Alexander – Si te preocupa que lastimemos a los habitantes o a los soldados, no te preocupes, usaremos armas paralizantes, no habrá ningún muerto de tu bando… no sabemos si del nuestro –

Twilight – Y ¿Por qué me lo cuentan? –

Tsuki Yami – Sabemos sobre tú y tus amigas, y lo poderosas que pueden ser, sabemos que la princesa te avisara de nosotros, exagerara muchísimo y te dirá que somos una raza que mata a todo a su paso, te meterá odio hacia nosotros para que nos tomes como enemigos –

Twilight – No... No creo que sea capaz... la conozco desde hace mucho –

**En ese momento una carta apareció enfrente de Twilight. La carta decía así, "Mi más leal alumna Twilight. Te mando esta carta para informarte de una situación muy crítica. Una raza muy despiadada nos ha declarado la guerra. Necesito que vengas junto con tus amigas al castillo, aquí les contare los detalles. Atentamente: Princesa Celestia."**

Alexander – Ve a esa reunió y entérate por ti misma, y si cambias de opinión – **El soldado metió la mano en su bolcillo y saco algo parecido a un comunicador, pero más pequeño **– Solo presiona el botón verde y podrás hablar con mi especie –

Twilight – Lo pensare... pero... si es que es verdad... ¿Prometen no hacernos daño? -

Tsuki Yami – Si, lo prometemos –** Fue lo último que dijo.**

**Ambos sacaron los cilindros extraños y de un momento a otro ya no estaban.**

Twilight – Sera cierto... -

**La mente de Twilight estaba muy confundida, por un lado, las libretas que le habían enseñado, sin duda era de Celestia y, por otro lado, la carta que le acababa de enviar, era probable que les dijeran que los humanos solo vienen a matar ponys, lo cual no parecía cierto.**

**Decidió alejar esos pensamientos y buscar a sus amigas, no valía la pena romperse la cabeza.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**La Tierra ""Área 51.**

**Los soldados aparecieron a unos metros de portal. El jefe se paró enfrente de ellos y dijo, con mucha firmeza.**

Jefe – Reporte -

Tsuki Yami – La misión fue un éxito, la unicornio sigue un poco escéptica -

Alexander – Le dimos un comunicador, en caso de que cambie de opinión -

Jefe – Muy bien, pueden retirarse -

**Ambos soldados se retiraron de la sala, ya había terminado su trabajo. Mientras que el jefe no podía dejar de pensar en la guerra que se avecinaba.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Equestria Canerlot.**

**Las mane caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. La princesa les había llamado, según ella, para un asunto muy importante.**

**En la sala del trono.**

**La princesa estaba sentada en su trono, esperando a las portadoras de los elementos. La princesa sentía que estaba mal, algo en su interior le decía. Si alguno de sus súbditos supiera lo que está haciendo, creerían que es mentira, pues la princesa nunca se había comportado así... pero... ¿Y si no fuera ella?, ¿si algo en ella hubiera cambiado al ver a un humano, y la verdadera Celestia, la amable y bondadosa princesa que todos conocen... estuviera aprisionada en su cuerpo?, como Luna cuando se transformó en Nighmare Moon, la respuesta llegara cuando llegue la hora. **

**Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, las mane entraron y se acercaron hacia donde estaba la princesa y se arrodillaron.**

Twilight – ¿Para qué nos llamó princesa? -

Celestia – Las llame porque algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir -

**La princesa cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar cosas que obviamente eran mentira, como que, los humanos eran una raza despiadada que solo buscaba derramar sangre... y en parte fue cierto, pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Otra de las cosas que dijo fue que nuestra guerra no tiene justificación, y muchas cosas, una cada vez más horrible que la anterior.**

**Las mane tenían una cara de miedo y asombro, Twilight, no estaba asustada por lo que había dicho su mentora, porque simplemente lo creía imposible, esa raza que había llegado y tocado su puerta amablemente, simplemente era imposible.**

Rarity - ¿Por qué una raza tan salvaje como esa viene a atacarnos?, no les hemos hecho nada... ¿O si princesa? -

Celestia – Claro que no, esa raza... va de reino en reino, solo busca derramar sangre -

Fluttershy - ¿Y... no podemos resolverlo hablando? - **Opino, con mucho temor, y quien no lo tendría.**

Applejack – Voto por hablar con ellos, no podemos reaccionar con violencia, debe haber otra solución -

Pinkie Pie – ¡Ho, Ho, ¿Qué tal si les hacemos una fiesta?, ¡¿Quién quiere pelear cuando hay una fiesta?! -

Celestia – Gracias por sus opciones, pero me temo que es inútil, la única opción es la guerra -

Twilight – ¿Y nosotras que haremos princesa?, no sabemos pelear -

Celestia – Lo se mis queridas ponys, lo que harán es proteger PonyVille -

Twilight – Muy bien princesa, cuente con nosotras -

Celestia – Gracias mis ponys, pueden retirarse -

Twilight – Como ordene princesa -

**Las mane se arrodillaron y salieron de la sala, dejando sola a la princesa.**

Celestia – Eso fue muy fácil, con ellas cuidando PonyVille es menos probable que descubran la verdad -

**La princesa se sentó en su trono y se relajó, tenía averiguar cómo los humanos llegaban a Equestria si eran de otro planeta.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Subconsciente de Celestia.**

**En un espacio totalmente negro estaba la princesa del sol, pero no se veía muy bien, su melena, que se asemejaba a una aurora boreal, ahora solo era una melena normal de color rosa, su tono de pelaje no era el blanco puro que siempre tenía, ahora era un blanco grisáceo, por su expresión se notaba que estaba muy cansada y preocupada.**

Celestia – No... No le crean... no le crean... esa... esa no soy yo – **Dijo muy cansadamente y casi como un susurro –** Debo salir de aquí... ¿Pero cómo?... así se sintió Luna al estar enserada en su mente por mil años –

**La princesa se tiro en lo que parecía una superficie dura y comenzó a llorar, estar ahí era horrible, casi no te podías mover, no tenías nada de energía. La princesa se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, no pudo salir cuando la "Celestia externa" había matado a sangre fría a ese pobre soldado humano, y lo peor de todo, esa malvada Celestia gobernaría Equestria, simplemente no podía permitirlo. **

**Mientras tanto.**

**Tren hacia PonyVille.**

**Las mane estaban en el vagón de un tren que se dirigía a PonyVille. Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía estaban hablando de lo que había acontecido hace un par de minutos.**

Applejack – Aun no lo puedo creer, ¿Que gana esa raza con declararnos la guerra? -

Rainbow Dash– No hay una razón, son salvajes -

Fluttershy – Yo... sigo pensando que... que podemos arreglarlo con palabras – **Dijo, muy asustada.**

Pinkie Pie – Yo opino lo mismo, ¡¿Por qué no les hacemos una fiesta?!, tendrá globos, pastel, cupcakes y muchos, muchos dulces -

Rarity – No creo que una fiesta lo solucione, se nota que son unos salvajes que no pueden resolver un problema hablando, como la gente civilizada -

Twilight – "Susurro" Ellos no son salvajes – **Lo dijo muy bajo, pero alcanzaron a escuchar.**

Rainbow Dash – A que te refieres con eso de "Ellos no son salvajes"... ¿Los conoces? -

Twilight – ¿Yo?... claro que no... Como voy a saberlo – **Dijo, haciendo la sonrisa más falsa de Equestria.**

Applejack – ¿Que sabes que nosotros no Twily? -

**Twilight retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, no había forma de que saliera de esa situación.**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aprovecho para decirles algo, el primer capítulo que subí de esta historia tuvo 370 vistos, pero el último que subí apenas llego a los 70 vistos, y la verdad eso me desanimo al momento de hacer este capítulo y el siguiente. Dejen sus Reviews diciéndome si quieren que siga con esto, porque la verdad no es mi estilo dejar las cosas a medias, pero, si veo que los vistos siguen bajando… tal vez lo deje. Espero sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	6. Anuncio importante

Anuncio importante.  
Hola lectores, este es un anuncio importante, que, los que lean mi fic "Proyecto Salvacion"... Por si se lo preguntaban, si continuare el fic... Pero... Hay un problema... Se me quemo la Pc y ahora ya no puedo escribir. Escribo esto desde mi Cel... Que, por su se lo preguntan, no tiene android, asi que fue un problema muy grande encontrar una aplicasion que me permitiera escribir.  
Pero no se preocupen, me las arreglare para subir el capitulo que tengo adelantado... Que por suerte, lo tengo en un USB. Sin mas que anunciar. Nos leemos luego. 


	7. Capitulo 5: Celestia oscura

**Proyecto Salvación Planeta "72831"**

**Capítulo 5.**

Lo siento por demorarme, como les dije en el anuncio de ayer, mi Pc se descompuso y ahora tengo que escribir en el celular y subirlo desde un internet público. Pero me las arreglare para seguir activo. Sin más que decirles, que lo disfruten.

**Twilight estaba en el rincón del vagón de un tren, sus amigas la miraban con intriga, sabían que Twilight mentía al decir que no conocía a los humanos. La unicornio no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar como librarse de ese problema.**

Rainbow Dash – Confiesa Twilight, ¿Que sabes de los humanos? -

**Twilight no podía decirles, era muy peligroso, que tal si no le creen y le dicen a la princesa.**

**Twilight cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente y comenzó a contarles todo, desde que se levantó hasta que los humanos desaparecieron.**

Applejack – ¿Segura de que son humanos?... no se parecen a la descripción que nos dio Celestia -

Rarity – No se parecen a las criaturas salvajes que nos dijo Celestia -

Twilight – Por eso lo dije, no se parecen en nada a las criaturas que vinieron amablemente a hablar conmigo -

Fluttershy – No se escuchan tan malos... pero... lo que dijiste... sobre Celestia ¿En verdad es cierto? -

Pinkie Pie – Muy cierto, no me imagino a Celestia como alguien tan mala como para matar a alguien -

Twilight – Yo tampoco... pero... esa letra... era su letra... intentare algo en la noche, un truco que me enseño Luna -

**Mientras tanto.**

**La Tierra "Área 51"**

**El soldado Alexander estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, estaba pensando en la promesa que le había hecho a la unicornio Twilight. EL soldado se paró de la cama y salió del cuarto, en búsqueda del jefe del proyecto salvación. El soldado había caminado un par de minutos, pero no encontraba al jefe del proyecto.**

Alexander – ¿Donde esta?, no creo que se haya ido – **El soldado siguió caminando hasta que lo vio salir de la sala en donde estaba el portal –** Jefe, lo estaba buscando -

Jefe – ¿Que desea soldado?** -**

Alexander – Quería hablar con usted -

Jefe – ES sobre esa unicornio... ¿O me equivoco? -

Alexander – Bueno... más o menos, Es más acerca de la guerra -

Jefe – Si lo que le preocupa es que usemos fuerza letal, despreocúpese, estamos preparando los mejores soldados para esto, pero solo pueden usar armas no-letales o fuerza bruta -

Alexander - "Suspiro" Me alegro por eso, esos ponys no tienen la culpa -

Jefe – Si, si, tranquilo soldado, ahora valla a descansar, que mañana tú y Tsuki van a ir a buscar información sobre Equestria y cuál es el mejor lugar para comenzar -

Alexander – Si señor -

**El soldado hiso un saludo militar y se fue a su habitación.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**PonyVille, 11:22 P.M.**

**Twilight estaba en la planta baja de la biblioteca, estaba preparando el hechizo que le había enseñado la princesa Luna.**

Twilight - Ojala que funcione y que la princesa este poseída o algo así... ella no aria eso, no sin motivo -

**Twilight tomo una brocha pequeña, la remojo en tinta y se dibujó una luna llena en la base del cuerno. Twilight se sentó en el centro de la sala y serró los ojos. **

Twilight - Por favor Selene, gobernante de la luna y las noches, bríndame tu poder, para librar de las pesadillas a los inocentes -

**La luna en la frente de Twilight comenzó a brillar, la unicornio abrió los ojos y lentamente los cerró. EL alma de Twilight lentamente salió de su cuerpo, Twilight abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su cuerpo, acostado en medio de la biblioteca.**

Twilight – Wow, esto es extraño – **Dijo, viendo su cuerpo con atención –** No sabía que mi trasero fiera tan grande... debo dejar de comer hamburguesas de heno – **Twilight floto hacia su cuarto, y a un lado de él estaba Spike, durmiendo tranquilamente, pero había algo raro en él, había una aura oscura alrededor de él, además de que estaba moviéndose mucho –** ¿Estará teniendo una pesadilla? - **Twilight se acercó lentamente hacia él y toco su frente, en cuando toco la cabeza del dragoncillo fue atraída hacia él y entro a su cuerpo.**

**Sueño de Spike.**

**Twilight apareció en el centro de PonyVille, pero este no era como la unicornio lo recordaba, este estaba destrozado, todas las casas y locales fueron reducidos a escombros. Twilight camino por el pueblo, preguntándose que estaría soñando Spike, pero antes de poder responderse, lo vio con la cabeza agachada, al parecer estaba llorando y apenas se escuchaba lo que decía.**

Spike - Lo siento Twilight... lo siento mucho – **Dijo, cada vez llorando más** – como pudo volver a pasar... otra vez... no pude controlar mi avaricia -

**Twilight quería ir a consolarlo, pero solo era un sueño, además de que, no sabía cómo controlar los poderes que dio la creadora de la Luna.**

Twilight – Lo siento Spike - **La unicornio cerro los ojos con fuerza y se concentró hasta que pudo salir del sueño de Spike.**

**Twilight no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que entrar a la mente de Celestia y averiguar si algo la estaba poseyendo.**

**Twilight apareció alado de su asistente, el dragón se movía de un lado al otro, la unicornio le dio un beso en la frente para calmarlo.**

Twilight – Tranquilo Spike, estoy aquí – **Le susurro la unicornio, para tranquilizarlo.**

**Twilight cerró los ojos y se concentró mucho, en su mente aparecieron nombres de muchos ponys, los nombres estaban envueltos en un aura blanca o negra, dependiendo de que estuvieran soñando. Después de un rato buscando el nombre de su mentora, al fin lo encontró, se concentró más y su alma desaparecía.**

**El alma de Twilight apareció en un lugar totalmente oscuro, solo se podía ver una muy pequeña luz al fondo de lo que parecía una habitación. La unicornio camino por ese extraño lugar, preguntándose si no había hecho algo mal y había entrado a la mente de alguien, pues, ella no se imaginaba que la mente de Celestia fuera tan… tan oscura. **

**Luego de un rato de caminar hacia la extraña luz, al fin logro llegar, la unicornio se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que había enfrente de ella, era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia, su pelaje era muy opaco, su melena era de un tono rosa sucio y muy pálido y se veía fatigada, la princesa se sacudía de un lado al otro, parecía que se quería liberar de algo.**

Celestia – Debo… salvar a mi súbditos – **Decía mientras intentaba liberarse de… lo que sea que la tuviera aprisionada. **

Twilight – ¡Princesa! – **Grito con desesperación.**

Celestia –… Twilight… ¿Eres tú?... ¿Qué… haces aquí? –

Twilight – Eso no es lo importante princesa, ¿Qué le paso? Se ve terrible –

Celestia – Lo se… mi fiel… alumna… algo muy terrible… va a pasar… si no salgo de aquí… –

Twilight – Si, lo se princesa, una guerra esta apuntó de ocurrir, dígame que tengo que hacer –

Celestia – La única forma… es abrir una grieta… en la mente de la Celestia… que está afuera… pero… tiene que estar inmóvil… y solo se puede realizar… con magia oscura – **Le conto a su alumna, con dificultad.**

Twilight – No se preocupe princesa –

Celestia – Apresúrate Twilight, no me queda mucha energía y cuando se me agote… desapareceré y la otra Celestia se quedara con el control de mi cuerpo –

**Twilight estaba apuntó de contestar, pero sintió como era expulsada de la mente de Celestia.**

**Biblioteca de PonyVille.**

**El espíritu de Twilight atravesó una pared y entro a su cuerpo.**

Twilight – Que extraño… supongo tengo un límite de tiempo – **Dijo mirando por una ventana, apenas estaba amaneciendo **– La princesa no me dijo el nombre del hechizo… tendré que averiguarlo – **Twilight estaba a punto de buscar algún hechizo que la ayudara, pero se acordó de algo **– ¡Los humanos! Tengo que avisarles, tengo que convencerlos de que omitan la guerra –

**Twilight se acercó al cajón de un mueble y saco el comunicador que el humano le había dado, lo miro por un rato hasta que logro encenderlo.**

**La tierra, "Área 51"**

**En el Área 51 los científicos preparaban la máquina para hacer una exploración. En la sala estaban Alexander y Tsuki, tenían sus uniformes, mientras que el jefe supervisaba todo. En ese momento el comunicador de Alexander comenzó a sonar.**

Alexander –… Es la unicornio – **El soldado tomo el comunicador y presiono el botón rojo para encender el comunicador.**

Twilight – Alexander… Tsuki… ¿Son ustedes? –

Alexander – Si, somos nosotros, ¿Qué paso Twilight? –

Twilight – Algo muy malo paso, y… ya sé porque la princesa se comporta así –

Alexander – ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y por qué? –

Twilight – Esta poseída por magia maligna –

**Todos en la sala se vieron con cara de ingenuidad.**

Alexander –… ¿Poseída?... no crees que eso suena un poco… ilógico –

Jefe – Si contamos con que ahí existe la magia, además de unicornios, pegasos, dragones y otras creaturas, no me sorprende que haya magia negra –

Alexander – Digamos que es cierto, ¿Qué hacemos para sacar la magia negra? –

Twilight – No se… eso investigo, te quise informar para saber si no tienes algún aparato que nos pueda ayudar –

**En la sala se pusieron a pensar en algo, tenían mucha tecnología, algo les podría servir.**

Cientifico – Hace poco yo y mi equipo hicimos un casco que nos permite no solo ver los sueños y pensamientos del que se ponga el casco, también poder interactuar con ellos, como su entráramos a otra dimensión pero controlado por la persona –

Twilight – Tal vez sirva –

Jefe – Muy bien, tienen 48 horas para hacer un plan, si no han salvado a la princesa tendremos que continuar con el ataque –

Twilight – Muy bien…. Puedo contar con su ayuda –

Jefe – Si, pero recuerde, solo 48 horas, no más, no menos –

**Mientras los científicos terminaban te preparar la máquina, un grupo de científicos trajeron el casco que el científico había mencionado, lo que traían en las manos los científicos era un casco de motociclista con muchos cables sobresaliendo, en medio del visor había una lente de unos dos centímetros, también traían lo que parecía un guante que tenía un tuco de cristal arriba.**

Tsuki – ¿Y el guante para qué?

Científico – Esto es un guante anti-gravedad, con este guante podrás levantar cualquier objeto que quieras –

Jefe – Soldados, todo está listo, recuerden que solo tienen 48 horas, si pasa de ese tiempo y no han podido ayudar a la princesa tendremos que seguir con el ataque, ¿Entendieron? –

Soldados – Si señor –

Espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo de antemano por si me tardo más de la cuenta. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
